Attack the Rack
Attack the Rack is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty fifth episode of the series.Killjoys episode Attack the Rack on IMDB The episode aired on July 28, 2017 on Syfy and Space. Summary The Killjoys are living up to their name as Dutch and D’avin interrupt a top ranking RAC captain Cardiff mid-coitus in order to abduct him, Captain Fahruk and Captain Duhane to take them back to Black Site. There Turin introduces their incredulous eyes to a hullen-infected Level Six — this one’s Kitaan — that he’s been keeping under tight scrutiny. Dutch demonstrates Kitaan's super-human powers by cutting her cheek, and showing the captains how it regrows. It’s enough to convince the captains of the existence of these aliens, and to warm them up to the idea of wiping out Hullen sleeper cells on the RAC and in their own posts. That’s good, because they’re going to need all the help they can get. Dutch and D’avin prepare a legion of other rogue Killjoys to infiltrate the RAC convoy ship crawling with Hullen impostors. Johnny goes in first to disseminate a chemical gas that will temporarily paralyze all those aboard, both Hullen and Human. Dutch and the other Killjoys can then proceed with testing for Hullen, by confirming their instant healing ability and exterminating as necessary. Unexplainably, the gas wears off the Hullens almost instantaneously, and the Killjoys are sitting ducks. Luckily, Dutch knows how to kick effective ass and defeats the Hullen in her immediate presence, but loses Benji and the other teams in the process. Once the dust clears, the Killjoys realize that the Hullen on-board had been tipped off to the invasion, and were already dosing on an anti-paralytic agent. Apparently, Turin’s got a mole on his hands. Their fellow Killjoys massacred, Dutch, D'avin, Johnny and the surviving members of their small team set out for the armory to restock on supplies because they had not come prepared for full battle. However, they’re intercepted by even more Hullen agents, led by the white cloaked Radek. After some deft maneuvering, Dutch escapes through an air vent, leaving Johnny and D’avin to their own devices. Dutch evades danger, wipes out several Hullen on the way to the RAC armory, and finds basic expected weaponry in addition to the Genetic Bomb. She’s not there two minutes before her loot job is interrupted by Commander Banyon, appearing to be the head Hullen honcho. And they’re not there together thirty seconds before they come to blows. After grappling for a bit, Dutch stabs Banyon in the side — expecting her to heal easily. And she doesn’t. Banyon is not a Hullen. Banyon took the position on the RAC for the sole purpose of finding out why her agents were going AWOL, and she thought that Dutch had something to with it. Errors were made on both sides. The only reason the Hullen are keeping D’avin and Johnny alive is that they want to know how they pulled off that Arkyn plasma pool contamination job. To facilitate more informative answers, the Hullen proceed to torture Johnny in front of his brother with tech assisted memory erasure, commenting on how isn't he the smart brother? Radek brings in a bound Killjoy McAvoy, and threatens to take his life in cold blood if D'avin or Johnny refuse to talk. McAvoy lets slip that it was he who squealed the plans to the Hullen agents, hoping for a dose of the plasma himself. This weak character flaw results in a fatal laser shot to the head. When Radek turns back to Johnny to continue his brain soup attack, D'avin uses his Hullen-esque powers to telepathically explode one of Radek's officer's brains. Recognizing D’avin's powers, Radek takes him to be sequestered where he can’t do any damage, leaving Johnny under the care of a Hullen underling. Dutch sneaks into Johnny's chamber, disposes of the Hullen officer, and frees Johnny. Dutch presents the genetic bomb and they hypothesize that it could work the same way with Hullen blood/plasma targeting them like family members. After they detonate the bomb, it sends shock waves throughout the entire ship that disintegrates the bodies of the remaining Hullen on board. He scoops D’avin from isolation, and the three of them rendezvous back with Turin. Dutch races back to Banyon to get her to help, but finds her dead on arrival. Meanwhile, Fancy Lee figures that Kitaan, whom Turin is trying to rehabilitate, might know who sold them out to the RAC — so he steps into her cell for some interrogation. She tries to use mind games to break Fancy’s allegiance to Turin and his human origins while Cardiff mocks Turin into questioning his faith in Fancy. Fancy responds to Kitaan by inflicting pain directly onto her brain, while Turin freezes, debating whether to blow the collar on Kitaan while Fancy is in range. Kitaan is able to break past Fancy's defenses, knock his mind control device out of his hands, and get him in a headlock. Fancy Lee is too quick and is able to disengage himself from her headlock and subdue her. Turin, happy he didn’t have to blow the two of them up, but not so happy that he doubted Fancy’s loyalty. Fancy isn’t so happy about this either. On the Black Root Cruiser, Delle Seyah has managed to fall into Aneela’s good graces, much to the chagrin of her second-in-command Gander. Aneela re-routes the ship to the Quad. She wants to pick up a package from the Hullen Fellsquad, to quell Delle Seyah’s homesickness. When asked what is in the package, Aneela is exceedingly mysterious. Back on Lucy, Dutch is navigating through other nearby RAC outposts to roundup more troops. What she doesn’t know is that Aneela's ships are also in the area, blowing the outposts up. There was no package: this was her plan all along. Delle Seyah is so taken with Aneela’s genius for evil that she makes a pass at her. It’s reciprocated. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Thom Allison as Pree * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry Additional Cast * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey * Erik Knudsen as McAvoy * Luc Trottier as Benji Fuchs * Ted Atherton as Gander * Tara Spencer-Nairn as Kitaan * Noam Jenkins as Radek * Gord Rand as Captain Cardiff * Brad Austin as Captain Fahruk * Sharon Forrester as Captain Duhane * Jason Burke as Jer * Brandy Dawley as Female Sexer Crew Director * Jeff Renfroe Writers * Shernold Edwards (writer) * Ashley Park (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story editor) * Vivian Lin (junior story editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes